Mark - Haechan
by Caffeine NL
Summary: Bagi Mark hidupnya sudah sempurna. Tak ada yang lepas dari jangkauan Mark. Semua sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Ya, awalnya seperti itu, tapi Mark heran, kenapa hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi seseorang yang kini dengan entengnya duduk dipangkuannya. Mark itu mutlak, tapi tidak berlaku bagi Haechan warning! Markchan/Markhyuck/nct/boys-love/rate T /semi M/OOC/mpreg/Typos dll


**Mark - Haechan © Caffeine nl**

 **Warning! Markchan/ Boys-love/ Rated T+/Semi M/OOC/ Romance/ Drama/ Typos/** **Frontal detected, yang dibawah umur, untuk tidak melanjutkan baca hingga akhir ya  
**.

.

Mark itu sempurna. Sempurna dalam hal apapun. Mark Lee, putra tunggal dari keluarga terpandang Jonhy Lee dan Hansol Lee. Lulusan terbaik universitas terkemuka di Kanada. Diusianya yang ke-23, Mark sudah mendapatkan gelar doktor jurusan manajemen bisnis. Seorang CEO yang mewarisi perusahaan keluarga Lee. Perusahaanya bak kerjaan gurita, memiliki pengaruh besar di Korea dan beberapa negara yang bekerja sama dengannya. Kekayaan yang tak bisa dibayangkan ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Relasi kerjanya berdecak kagum akan kejeniusan Mark dalam mengelola perusahaan, mereka selalu puas akan prospek kerja yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan keluarga Lee.

Pagi hingga malam selalu Mark habiskan dibalik meja kerjanya. Mark tidak mentolerir kesalahan apapun dalam hal pekerjaan. Salah sedikit, perkataan tajam menohok hati ia keluarkan, bahkan Mark tak tanggung-tanggung memecat pegawainya yang tidak becus kala bekerja. Bahkan Jeno, yang notabene sahabatnya selalu mendapatkan kecaman dari Mark. Maka dari itu, seluruh pegawai diperusahaan menjungjung tinggi kedisiplinan dan keuletan. Mereka harus bersungguh-sungguh kalau tak mau di depak langsung oleh pimpinan. Bukannya merasa bahwa hal tersebut beban, terutama bagi pegawai wanita, mereka selalu semangat dalam bekerja. Datang terlalu cepat, berharap dapat melihat wajah memikat bak pangeran milik pimpinanya.

Mark itu tampan. Pahatan sempurna tanpa cacat. Bahkan ia masuk dalam jajaran _the most handsome guy in the world_. Dalam jetikan jari, banyak wanita yang rela untuk mengantri, berharap _dinotis_ oleh sang pujaan. Bahkan ada yang rela menghabiskan uang untuk merubah wajahnya agar lebih cantik, sayangnya, dilirik pun tidak. Mark tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Bahkan segerombolan wanita itu ia anggap pengganggu.

Bagi Mark hidupnya sudah sempurna. Tak ada yang lepas dari jangkauan Mark. Semua sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Ya, awalnya seperti itu, tapi Mark heran, kenapa hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi seseorang yang kini dengan entengnya duduk dipangkuannya. Mark _sih_ suka suka saja kalau ditempeli seperti ini. Apalagi saat tubuh sintal itu dapat Mark rasakan. Mark sungguh menyukainya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang disinyalir sebagai tempat dimana hati Mark ditawan, tiba tiba saja datang keruangan dimana Mark sedang melakukan meeting. Sedangkan rekan kerjanya sendiri mula nya kaget, mereka berpikir siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu jalannya meeting sepenting ini. Tapi saat tau siapa yang masuk, mereka menghela nafas lega. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Haechan, istri dari Mark Lee.

Haechan langsung menarik tubuh Mark, dan memaksanya untuk duduk di kursi. Setelahnya, tanpa disangka-sangka Haechan langsung duduk dipangkuan Mark. Baik Mark maupun yang lainnya dibuat terkejut oleh kelakuan pemuda tersebut. Dengan santai ia mengatakan, "Kenapa kalian diam?"

Oke mereka cukup tau diri untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tersebut. Mereka masih sayang nyawa. Mereka tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Apalagi kalau sudah menyakut pemuda yang sedang _anteng_ duduk dipangkuan sang pemimpin perusahaan.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Mark merasa kesal dengan bocah satu ini. Bukannya menjawab, malah balik bertanya. Kalau bukan siapa-siapanya, tentu Mark tak segan-segan untuk mengusirnya. Sedang Haechan sendiri masa bodoh dengan Mark. Pokoknya ia harus duduk dipangkuan Mark sekarang juga. Bahkan ia rela menempuh jarak yang lumayan jauh disaat kondisinya yang seperti ini.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang ada meeting."

"Aku tidak buta kalau kau ingin tahu." Jawab Haechan sekenanya. Mark hanya menghela nafas kasar. Memijat pelan kepalanya. Ini dia, objek yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Tapi entah mengapa Mark tidak bisa mengabaikan sosoknya. Bahkan Haechan berada di luar ekpektasinya. Sesuatu yang luar biasa, sesuatu yang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Baiklah maafkan aku," Ucap Haechan sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Mark, "Ini bukan keinginanku, dan kemauannya harus dituruti."

Mark mengerti maksud Haechan. Tapi kenapa harus disaat ada orang lain dalam ruangan yang sama. Mark tidak suka. Segala sesuatu pada diri Haechan adalah miliknya. Tidak boleh ada sembarang orang yang melihat sosok manis sang istri dengan balutan baju kebesaran, menampaknnya bahunya yang mulus. Mark tidak buta, lihat saja mata mata menyiratkan ketertarikan lebih pada istrinya. Tidak akan Mark biarkan mereka seenaknya mendapatkan pandangan gratis begitu saja. Tunggu saja, hadiah bak neraka menunggu mereka yang sudah lancang menatap intens Haechan.

Tak jauh dari Mark, Jeno berdiri kaku. Fisaratnya mengatakan untuk segera pergi dari ruangan meeting. Jeno sudah merasakan aura kegelapan milik Mark. Ia tahu betul betapa posesifnya seorang Mark Lee, bahkan pada dirinya yang notabene sahabatnya sendiri. Mark tidak akan membiarkan barang sedikitpun dirinya berdua saja dengan Haechan. Padahal Mark tahu, ia sudah punya Renjun. Tapi itu lah Mark, seseorang yang tak suka dibantah.

"Pergi kalian semua."

Perintahnya mutlak. Matanya menatap tajam semua orang yang ada dihadapannya. Mark tidak peduli. Mark butuh waktu berdua dengan Haechan. Sedang yang lain, yang sudah mengerti, menunduk patuh. Bergegas meninggalkan ruangan meeting.

"Datang kembali 30 menit kemudian." Ucapnya pada Jeno, sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi. Jeno hanya menganggukkan kepala. Sepertinya ia harus memimpin jalan rapat yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau usir mereka?" Tanya Haechan pada Mark, mereka kini hanya tinggal berdua.

"Mereka menggangu."

"Aku hanya sebentar, hyung. Tidak perlu sampai mengusir mereka segala." Protes Haechan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Tapi kalian sedang rapat." Haechan kekeh menyalahkan sikap Mark yang seenaknya main usir.

Mark hanya menghela nafas. Lalu apa bedanya dengan Haechan. Seenak udel masuk ditengah-tengah dirinya sedang melakukan rapat. Pakai pakaian seperti itu pula. Apa Haechan lupa Mark itu seperti apa kalau menyangkut dirinya. Pura-pura tidak peka. Mark mendengus. Ia sendiri kadang bingung kalau sudah berurusan dengan Haechan. Padahal dalam sejarah hidupnya, Mark tidak pernah merasakan kesulitan bahkan kekalahan. Semuanya ia kerjakan dengan mudah. Berbeda dengan Haechan. Disaat orang lain patuh padanya, Haechan tidak. Disaat orang lain mengagung-agungkan dirinya, Haechan tidak. Tapi anehnya, Mark terjerat oleh pesona Haechan.

"Terserahmu lah, Chan." Ucap Mark sambil mendekap tubuh sintal istrinya yang masih betah duduk dipangkuannya, "Tapi aku tidak suka kau berpakaian seperti ini." Mark menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Haechan.

"Yang buat aku seperti ini siapa, hah?" Tanya Haechan sebal, "Kau tidak lihat bentuk tubuhku sekarang? Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, hyung. Pakaianku semua sudah tidak ada yang muat lagi."

Haechan ingin protes sebenarnya. Semua pakaiannya sudah tidak ada yang muat lagi. Semuanya berubah saat ia sedang mengandung. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan keenam. Bukannya Haechan menyalahkan bayinya sehingga bentuk tubuhnya menjadi lebih bulat. Haechan malah bersyukur, itu tandanya bahwa bayinya sehat didalam sana. Yang Haechan tidak suka itu sikap Mark. Haechan tau Mark itu posesif. Saat mengetahui dirinya mengandung, kadar keposesifannya meningkat drastis. Yang tadinya Haechan bisa melakukan apa saja dengan bebas, sekarang selalu dibatasi oleh Mark. Tidak boleh ini itu sendirian, harus selalu ditemani olehnya, minimal orang kepercayaan Mark. Mark juga tidak suka melihatnya menggunakan pakaian yang dibagian kerahnya terbuka, memperlihatkan pundak mulusnya. Hal tersebut membangkitkan emosi Mark akan kecemburuan. Mark tidak bisa membayangkan, apabila Haechan sendirian dengan penampilan seperti ini. Dengan perut bulatnya yang tercetak jelas, menampilkan bahunya, wajahnya yang semakin bersinar di masa kehamilannya. Semua yang ada pada diri Haechan begitu sangat sexy. Akan banyak mata mata penuh dosa yang mencari kesempatan untuk melirik Haechan. Maka dari itu, Mark selalu harus ada disampingnya. Dia akan mengusir debu-debu tak berguna itu untuk tidak melirik atau menggoda Haechan. Contohnya tadi, Mark tidak segan-segan untuk mengusir rekan kerjanya.

Tangan kekarnya mengelus lembut perut buncit Haechan. Akhir-akhir ini, kegiatan tersebut menjadi hobi baru bagi Mark. Ada getaran aneh setiap ia menyentuh permukaan perut istrinya. Rasa bahagia tak terhingga selalu melingkupi hatinya.

"Jangan seakan-akan aku adalah pelaku utamanya." Mark masih betah mengelus-elus perut Haechan, tangannya tak mau lepas.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Haechan tak mengerti. Haechan menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Mark. Haechan suka saat tangan suaminya itu mengelus perutnya.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu." Ejek Mark

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, hyung."

"Perlu ku jelaskan?"

"Ya! Kau ingin mati hyung?!" Kesal juga lama-lama Haechan, suaminya selalu basa-basi dengan dirinya.

"Suaramu, Chan."

"Bodo."

"Siapa yang kemarin yang selalu minta lagi dan lagi. Awalnya saja menolak, pakai acara kabur segala. Tapi akhirnya ketagihan juga."

"Apaan sih hyung." Haechan mulai tidak suka percakapan mereka sekarang. Apalagi Haechan sudah tahu apa yang Mark maksudkan.

"Perlu kujelaskan secara rinci? Bagaimana kau mendesah nikmat saat lubangmu dimasuki pen..."

"ok, stop hyung!" Haechan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mark. Tapi lengan kekar suaminya itu tak memberikan kesempatan Haechan untuk lepas darinya.

"Aku tidak dusta, Chan. Kau bilang lubangmu selalu merindukan peni- mmft." Mulut Mark tersumpal indah oleh tangan Haechan. Haechan sendiri tak sanggup untuk menatap langsung kearah Mark. Wajahnya sudah merah sempurna. Haechan merutuki perkataan frontal suaminya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menerjunkan diri.

Mark menyeringai, merasa berhasil sudah menjahili Haechan. Dengan pelan, Mark menyingkirkan tangan Haechan dari wajahnya. Ia puas melihat wajah memerah Haechan. Terlihat sangat manis. Tanganya menangkup wajah Haechan. Mau tak mau, wajah mereka kini berdekatan. Sebisa mungkin Haechan tidak menatap langsung mata Mark. Kesal karena dicueki, Mark dengan usil menggigit hidung Haechan.

"Ouch! Yak hyu-mmft." Pekikannya terhenti saat Mark tiba-tiba aja menciumnya. Awalnya saja yang hanya sekedar menempel, tak lama kemudian Mark mulai melumat bibir ranum milik Haechan. Menyesap manis dan lembut bibir istrinya. Mark memasukkan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Haechan. Menggoda lidah pasangannya untuk bermain. Tangannya memegang tengkuk Haechan, memperdalam ciuman erotis mereka.

"Ahh...hyunghh." Desah nikmat mulai terdengar. Haechan meremas rambut Mark. Ini terlalu nikmat baginya. Dimana Mark mencumbu nya dengan lembut.

"Akhh hyung apa yan..ahh." Pekik Haechan tertahan saat tangan nakal Mark mulai meremas pantat seksinya. Haechan tidak kuat menerima kenikmatan berlebih ini. Haechan terus mendesah. desahan erotis yang disukai oleh Mark. Dihisap dan dilumatnya bibir Haechan hingga membengkak kemerahan. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, terus meremas pantat istrinya lalu naik keatas, memeluk pinggangnya erat. Hingga Haechan menepuk pundaknya kasar. Mark melepaskan pangutannya. menatap penuh nafsu wajah seksi Haechan yang masih terengah - engah akibat kegiatan mereka tadi.

"Kita pulang sekarang. Bagian dari tubuhku ingin bertemu dengan baby." Mark langsung mengangkat tubuh Haechan. Melangkah menuju lift yang memang khusus untuk dirinya seorang.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku sekarang." Teriak Haechan saat tau dirinya berada dalam gendongan Mark dengan posisi yang memalukan. Dan apa katanya tadi. Oh tidak, dia berada dalam zona bahaya.

"Hyung, kau tahu aku sedang hamil." Haechan masih berusaha untuk menghentikan Mark.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut sayang."

 _Oh tuhan nasib pantatku_

 **Tbc or end**

 **Akhirnya selese** **walapun rada ga kuat buatnya.**

 **Gua ga kuat ngetik bagian 'itu' maafkan saya yang menodai kalian dengan kalimat frontal diatas wkwk ga kuat aku tu lol**

Omake

"Hyung~ bagian belakangku sakit. Bilangnya lembut, taunya ugal-ugalan. Jahat sekali. Padahal aku sedang hamil anakmu, hyung!"

"Salahkan lubangmu, Chan."

"Kok lubangku sih, hyung. Pen*s mu saja yang tidak tahu diri."

"Loh yang tadi menggodaku siapa? Memintaku menyodokmu kasar. Katanya lubangmu ingin dimainkan kasar oleh pen*s ku. Ingin dibanjiri oleh sperma berkualitas. Itu semua kata kata mu, sayang."

"Jnjjfgkigelgjjsshsbh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang kebanyakan. Sesuatu yang membuat Mark mencintai sosoknya. Yang membuat sisi lain yang tak akan pernah Mark perlihatkan, kecuali hanya untuk Lee Haechan. Haechan hanya milik Mark seorang. Karena semua itu adalah mutlak.

Next : prequel, kisah sebelum pernikahan Mark dan Haechan, diusahakan hehe

 **Wkwk omakenya njir gua kapok buat beginian. Sekali lagi maafkan kata kata kotornya Mark.**


End file.
